Jace's Story: City of Bones
by DauntlessTheBrave
Summary: Title says it all – City of Bones, Jace's POV. Because who doesn't want to get into Jace's head? I know it's been done before, but I wanted to see what I could do with this. Rated T, Just because it's Jace's mind... who knows what goes on in there? Clace, Malec and other pairings. Read and Review! xx


**A/N -Hey everyone! First of all, thanks for clicking on my story. It means heaps! Okay, so I know it's been done before, but I wanted to try it out. Since the Mortal Instruments is in Third Person POV, I kept it that way to be as similar to the writing style as possible, though were looking at Jace and the Lightwoods instead of Clary. I wanted this to be a big project, around the size of the full length book. I also deleted some of my other fanfictions, as I didn't like them that much. I hope they won't be missed! This is my first shot at a serious story - any criticism, comments and suggestions will help me HEAPS. Anyways - City of Bones, Jace's POV. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do people even put these things? Obviously, I'm not Cassandra Clare, and therefore (no matter how much I'd like to) do not own The Mortal Instruments. Sigh.**

**I'll say it once - reviews are loved. In fact, I may or may not have printed some out and stuck them on my bedroom wall.**

* * *

**_~Chapter One - Pandemonium~_  
**

"You've got to be kidding me," The bouncer said, crossing his arms and staring the boy down. "You can't bring that thing in here."

Jace Wayland, standing in line a few meters behind the entrance narrowed his eyes. Of course, the demon had ways of disguising objects, and would find a way to get the thing inside, even if the bouncer wouldn't allow it. Jace shifted his weight to his other foot, his gaze sliding across to a pretty little red head, who was standing next to a guy with glasses. He watched with a smirk as she discreetly checked out the demon in disguise. Mundanes. _As if she really knew what that thing was_, he thought, rolling his eyes as the boy next to her said something and she turned her attention away.

"Aw, come on." The kid lifted the thing above his head. It appeared to be a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume."

Part of my costume, my ass. The bouncer seemed to think the same thing. "Which is what?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jace watched intently as the demon leant casually on the end of the object, which bent easily under his weight. "I'm a vampire hunter." He grinned lazily, knowing the bouncer had to let him through. "It's fake. Foam rubber."

"Whatever. Go on in." The bouncer sighed, a bored expression on his face. The demon boy slid past him with a grin, and Jace noticed that he wasn't the only one who noticed. The red head was watching too, jerking her eyes away when the scrawny nerd beside her said something and her attention was averted.

"Let's go," Jace said, his voice low. He gestured to Alec and Isabelle, who flanked him on either side. He smirked. "I say we skip this crap." He grinned, fingering the knife he had stuck in his belt. Alec nodded, as usually he would always go with his plan, and Isabelle cracked her whip in response, which could only mean she was eager to kick some demon ass.

They walked causally past the line and slipped in behind someone else, as normally as you would walk down a quiet street. No one stopped them, or yelled out behind them. Jace shot the same strawberry girl a last glance, before they were infolded by the crown inside the Pandemonium. Jace grinned at his siblings, using glamour was just too easy. Once they were past the bouncer, Jace waved the glamour off, and they were visible again.

"Isabelle, you up for this one?" Jace asked, spinning the knife on his finger lazily once they had pushed through most of the crowd and had found a dark corner in which they had a clear view of the demon. He glanced upwards once more through his lashes, sizing up the demon. He caught a glimpse of red-head and her friend, dancing a few meters away from the boy.

Isabelle smiled a dark smile. "Of course." She would her whip around her arm again, slipped a knife into her boot and stalked off towards the direction of the fiend. Jace watched her graceful elegance as she slunk towards the demon, who sauntered up to meet her in turn. He grinned as the demon licked his lips. Isabelle led him into the storage room as they had planned, slipping into the darkness. _Gotcha. _Jace and Alec followed a few steps behind, knifes glinting and not bothering with glamour as they slid into the storage room behind Isabelle. The demon was screwed. Jace snorted, thinking how stupid it was not noticing they were Shadowhunters. Jace rolled his eyes. Alec shot him a questioning glance in the shadows from where they were crouched in the corner, watching with alert eyes as Isabelle talked to the demon. Jace shrugged him off as the demon replied, looking at Isabelle with greedy eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Isabelle." She replied, smiling at the demon. The demon lapped it up, and Jace wanted to chuckle darkly. She had smiled, but not for the reason the demon boy thought. She knew he was as good as dead, and the thought pleased her.

"That's a nice name." The demon strode closer, hunger in his cursed eyes. "I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Jace knew that inside she was probably snorting, the demon wasn't covering up very well. Plus his romantic tactics were far from standards. He grinned as the demon froze, seeing the mark on Isabelle's wrist and putting two and two together – about time.

"You -" He didn't get to finish what he was saying. Isabelle moved with a lightning swiftness, at inhumane speed. She lashed at him with her open hand, hitting him square in the chest. A blow that would have surely had a human gasping, only made the demon stumble. That was enough. Isabelle uncoiled her whip, striking it down hard around his ankle and causing him to crash to the floor with a thud. The demon hissed as Isabelle pulled the whip tight, securing its hold on the demon's ankle.

"He's all yours, boys." Isabelle smiled, her eyes mocking while her smile was lethal and bitter.

That was his cue. Jace slipped from the shadows, allowing himself a low laugh as he hauled the demon to its filthy feet and throwing him against a concrete pillar that was conveniently to his left. He smiled in satisfaction as his head cracked back against the stone. Alec slipped around and pulled the demon's wrists behind the pillar, while Isabelle secured them with her whip.

Jace slowly walked into the demon's field of view. "So," he said. "Are there any more with you?" He asked tauntingly. He liked this part best.

"Any other what?" The boy gritted his teeth, struggling against the bonds and drawing blood.

"Come on now." Jace's golden eyes flashed. He held up the hand with his seraph blade, his sleeve slipping down to show the marks inked into his skin. He grinned inwardly, noting with amusement that he probably looked daunting and powerful.

"_Shadowhunter,"_ The demon hissed, eyes filling with fire – literally.

Jace grinned widely. "Got you," He said.

The demon hissed with hate, something inaudible and in another language. Jace stuck his hands in his pockets, striding back and forth with ease, more for the effect than because he was thinking.

"So," He started. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you." He didn't notice the small red-head from before as she slipped inside the storage room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The demon said sourly, venom spilling from his words.

"He means other demons," Alec spoke up from behind Jace. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?" He said it although the answer was clearly obvious. The demon turned his face away, and didn't reply.

"Demons," Jace continued, as if it didn't need any more explaining. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside out own home dimension -" Jace recited. He'd learned this all from Hodge, and recited it proudly now.

"That's enough, Jace," Isabelle said, eyeing the demon for his reaction. Jace broke off, amused. She had probably heard it a million times.

"Isabelle's right," agreed Alec from behind Jace. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics – or demonology." He shot Jace a pointed looks. Jace shrugged, raising his head and smiling fiercely. He knew he looked threatening – he seemed to have that effect on people, and demons in this case.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," He informed the demon. "Do _you _think I talk too much?" _Or would you like me to kill you now and get it over with? _He added silently in his head.

"I could give you information," He said, knowing his time was coming soon. "I know where Valentine is." Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged.

"Valentine's in the ground," Jace decided not to trust the vile thing. There was a big chance it was lying in order to escape death. "The things just toying with us," He muttered to his siblings, knowing they agreed and were thinking the same thing.

Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Kill it, Jace," she said, confirming Jace's thoughts. "It's not going to tell us anything."

_Finally, _Jace thought. He raised the hand holding his seraph blade, which was glowing and ready to strike.

The demon gasped, thrashing in a last minute attempt to stop him. "Valentine is back!" he screeched. "All the Infernal Worlds know it – I know it – I can tell you where he is -"

Rage washed over Jace. That was what they always said. _None _of it was ever true. He was sick of it. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you -" Jace added dramatically, turning with the knife glinting in his hand, sparks flying off the edge, "You can _join him there."_

He was about to drive the blade home, end this nonsense when…

"Stop!" A voice sounded behind him. Not Alec or Isabelle, but a shriller voice. "You can't do this." Jace whirled around, startled. The knife flew out of his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. He cursed inwardly for dropping his weapon and letting his guard down. He took in the source of the voice.

Someone had darted out from behind a pillar. Jace realized, with a jolt that it was the short red-head girl from before. The demon gasped in relief as his attention was averted from him and was now focused on the girl who interrupted.

Alec spoke first, Jace still stunned into silence. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Red to his siblings. Jace knew what he was thinking: Was she friend or foe? She could _see _them, therefore she must have been a demon… or something else? A Shadowhunter…? It couldn't be. She was just a mundane. Way to get your hopes up, Jace.

He recovered quickly, maintaining his suave attitude. "It's a girl," Jace said. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. You're sister Isabelle is one." He said, knowing it would annoy Alec. But his attention was on the girl. He stepped closer to her. She looked normal, nothing demonical about her. "A mundie girl," he muttered, mostly to himself. "And she can see us." It was obvious, but he found need to point it out.

"Of course I can see you," She retorted, not understanding what he meant. "I'm not blind, you know."

Jace bent to pick up his knife, amused. "Oh, but you are," he said. "You just don't know it." That sounded mysterious, he thought, straightening up. "You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," She said stubbornly. "If you do, you'll kill him." She pointed at the demon. As if that wasn't obvious. He sighed, like she had any idea what that thing _really _was.

"That's true," He said finally, twirling his knife lazily between his fingers. She watched it, wide-eyed. "Why do you care if I kill him or not?" This mundane had _nerve. _And he liked it.

"Be-because -" She spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

Fair point, Jace thought. "You're right," said Jace, like he was considering it. He saw the demon look up hopefully, and Red looked confused. "You can't go around killing _people." _He pointed at the demon in disguise. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"_Jace," _Said Isabelle, warning in her voice. "That's enough."

Jace blinked. Isabelle was right, that was far too much information for a mundane, no matter how innocent, gutsy or pretty. After all, that's all she was. A mundane.

"You're crazy," Red said, backing away from him. She looked scared, and he didn't blame her. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second." Jace narrowed his eyes, trying to figure her out.

"She's lying," said Alec, although doubtfully. "Jace, do you -" He didn't get to finish. At that moment, the demon, with a roar, tore free from its restraints and flew at Jace.

Knocking him to the ground, Jace rolled over with the demon, while it tore at him with sharp claws. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw the mundane trip as she tried to run. Isabelle shrieked somewhere to his left. As they came to a stop, Jace growled in frustration as the demon ended up on top, sitting in his chest and pinning him down.

Isabelle rushed forward, whip in her hand, Alec right behind her. Jace knew they were too slow. The demon slashed down, scoring across his arms, which he threw up to protect himself. He heard someone gasp, as blood spurted across his vision.

_Three… two… and one,_ Izzy's whip came down hard across the demon's back, the snap deafening. The demon shrieked and fell off him, rolling to the side. Jace rolled over smoothly, drawing his weapon as he did so. In one quick motion, he sunk the gleaming blade into the creature's chest, demon blood exploding around the hilt. Black, non-human. The demon writhed in pain, making gurgling sounds from the back of its throat. He looked down on the creature, and took the knife back, yanking it out of the twitching body.

The demon's eyes opened. It's eyes were burning. "_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all." _Where the last words hissed out of its mouth before it's eyes rolled back into its head. Jace snarled with hate, not taking his eyes off the crumpled form even as it folded in on itself. Of course he had all seen this before. It was nothing new to him, however the mundane, wide eyed, scrambled to her feet, turning to run but found her way blocked by Isabelle. Alec, meanwhile rushed forward and was pulling at his sleeve, probably to check his wounds. Jace's attention was on the red head though, as Isabelle flicked her wrist and the whip wrapped around Red's arm. Red flinched, although Isabelle was being gentle.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle said, and Jace could see she was grinding the words out between her clenched teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," Red replied angrily. She tried to pull her arm back, and stopped when the whip coiled tighter against her pale skin. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police -"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," interrupted Jace, bored with the situation. Holding his arm to his chest, he walked slowly across the room towards her. Her eyes darted to where the demon had been, only to find nothing there.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," said Jace. "In case you were wondering." He felt the need to give her this information, even though he knew it was dangerous.

"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful." His brother spoke from behind him. Alec was always looking out for him, and Jace was sick of him treating him like he couldn't make his own decisions.

"She can see us, Alec," he said. "She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded, always the logical one.

"Let her go," Jace said quietly. He shook his head, she had already gotten so far into this, he didn't want her to freak out any more. Isabelle shot him a look. _What was that? _It said. _Are YOU crazy? _But she unwrapped her whip from Red's wrist anyways. He watched with lazy eyes as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec reasoned. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," Isabelle shot back. "She's a _mundie."_

But Jace was staring intently at the short red-headed girl with interest. "Or is she?" He said softly. He knew he sounded dangerous, more so than Isabelle's snap or Alec's anger. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you -" He wanted to test her, to see how he would react. She interrupted him.

"My name is not 'little girl'" She retorted angrily. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." Jace looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't believe in – in demons, or whatever you -"

"Clary?" Jace's head snapped up at the new voice. It was her scrawny nerd friend from before, Jace realized after staring for a second. His grinned, amused as a bouncer followed close behind him.

"Are you okay?" He smirked at the care in the boy's voice. "Why are you here by yourself? What happened to the guys – you know, the ones with the knives?" Jace almost snorted. So she had brought friends after all.

Clary stared at him for a second, the turned and looked at Jace, Isabelle and Alec all standing in plain view – not. They where glamoured, and mundies like her nerd friend couldn't see them. He grinned at shrugged – half apologetic, half mocking. There was nothing she could do about it. She didn't look surprised that her friend couldn't see them – he guess she had seen more absurd things in the past few minutes anyways, so this was nothing special.

"I thought they went in here," She said finally. "But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." She said, kind of pathetically. Her friend, who was looking worried at first, flushed in embarrassment as the bouncer huffed in annoyance. "I'm sorry."

Behind Jace, Isabelle giggled.

The bouncer showed them out, and Jace whipped around. "Don't do that will you?"

"Do what?" Isabelle asked, jeeringly.

"Just… giggle like that. It's not her fault that she got mixed up in this -"

"Actually, she was the one to come in here Jace. She followed us."

Jace shrugged in defeat. "Well, let's report to Hodge then," He said with a sigh. That was what they always did. Scout for demons, find the demons, fight the demons, kill the demons, report back to Hodge. And just when he thought he was getting some drama, too.

Jace, Alec and Isabelle slunk out of the storage room, cloaked in glamour. As the exited the Pandemonium, Jace saw Clary and her friend waiting on the curb, trying but failing to hail a cab. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved that he probably wasn't going to see any of them again, or disappointed. Isabelle's eyes followed his, and she looked amused when she saw who he was looking at. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, that was… interesting." Alec said, once they reached the road. Interesting, my ass, Jace thought. They started walking along the pavement, and he kicked a stone childishly out of his way.

"Define interesting." He said, sticking his hands in him pockets and not looking at Alec, although he could feel the other boy's stare.

"Well… Hodge is sure to be wound up by this," Isabelle offered, walking ahead of the boys with the click, click, click of her heeled boots. "And hurry up," she huffed.

Jace, speeding up, darted in front of Isabelle and turned around, so he was walking backwards and facing her. "Hurry up? I'm the one in front of you," He said, matching her for every step she took.

She made a tsking noise. "Stop that," she said irritably, stepping to one side so she could dart around Jace and continue walking. He sidestepped to block her, without breaking stride.

"What was that?" he asked, tossing his head lazily. Alec rolled his eyes as his siblings continued their argument.

"I said, _move._" She made to shove him, though he ducked under her arm and started walking directly behind her instead, so his breath was on her neck.

"Actually, as I recall, you said to _stop that," _he corrected her. "Not move." Now he was just getting under her skin.

"Either way -" Isabelle said menacingly, "you'll stop." She came to a sudden stop, causing Jace to almost crash into her, and stuck out her foot, effectively tripping him. At the last minute though, Jace grabbed Isabelle's arm and brought her crashing to the ground with him.

"Gotcha," he winked and stood up, brushing himself off and smirking as Isabelle seethed. She pounced to her feet with the gracefulness of a cat, scowling.

"Very _mature." _She sighed. He sniggered, and she flipped him off before stalking ahead. Alec just shook his head, sighed and kept walking, ignoring the two. To someone else, it might have looked like they were flirting, but Alec knew it was just sibling rivalry – these two had a history for annoying each other.

"Let's just get back to the Institute," He said as Jace followed behind with ease, grinning at the annoyed expression in Isabelle's face as she stalked ahead.

"Of course," he replied, putting both hands behind his head and dragging his feet lazily.


End file.
